


Love-Hate Relationship

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Band camp, Band humor?, F/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: Why are the hot ones so evil? 3rd place in Challenge Destiny's 7th prompt Malevolence.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	Love-Hate Relationship

She hated him.

  
She wanted to stab him with a drumstick. One of the snare's were about to go any second, and it would be nice and pointy. Kagome felt a sick sense of satisfaction, imagining it splintering as it sunk further and further into his chest.

  
The flag line had long-since collapsed from exhaustion, and only sheer will and determination kept the rest of them going. The sousaphones had ditched their shirts hours ago, and the drumline was drooping, but did Mr. Hotshot Assistant Director care? Nope. One step out of place, one person lagging, and they began the entire show over again. They could be closing up to take their bows, and that One Person would get off foot, and the entire band would be planning their demise during their nightly free time. Taisho InuYasha didn't care: you were wrong and it was time to get right.

  
The worst was her own clumsy feet. She had tripped during run-on, and it had been a domino effect. Instruments had been duct-taped, and all the clarinets were squeaky with new reeds. Her aching legs had carried her through four laps around the field as punishment, and every aching step of the way she imagined the myriad of ways she could inflict damage upon her hated assistant director with everyday band items. A lot of them involved duct tape or his own whistle.

  
The worst part was feeling guilty about wanting to mutilate that godlike body. Half of the band was crushing on him; but as much as she scoffed, her tongue wagged just as hard. Her mind wandered to that morning... twenty seconds his shirt had been off to dump water down his back...

  
"HIGURASHI! LINES!

  
She groaned. The band shot murderous looks at her.

  
She really, really hated him.


End file.
